The List
by Scary-Little-Pixie
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if you died tomorrow? We have. That's why we made the list. Bella, Alice & Rose, all have stories to tell. And a list to complete, with the help of three hot new neighbours
1. Our Time Now

_**Disclaimer**__** for the whole thing: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I own a **__**copy**__** of Twilight though! Wooooo! **_

**Okay…this is my first fanfic so, just give it a go? Please and thank you!**

_**One: Have a coffee party with at least five people**_

_**Bella Swan**_

Have you ever thought, what will happen if I die tomorrow? I have. That's why we made the list. Thirty two things to do before we die. We being me, Alice and Rosalie.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella preferably. I'm average height, average weight, brown hair, brown eyes. I'm not particularly good at anything, unless you count reading. Alice and Rose say I read far too much for my own good. Ah yes, Alice and Rose…

Alice is a five feet, ninety pound ball of energy. She has a very scary addiction to coffee and if she doesn't get some, bad things happen. If shopping was an Olympic sport, she would win hands down. Every year.

Rose is a goddess. Seriously. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has actually stopped traffic on more than one occasion. You'd expect her to be a snob but actually she's incredibly kind, especially considering what happened with-

"_Isabella!_ What are you daydreaming about?! You are supposed to be writing!" A high pitched voice screeched in my ear. I winced.

"So sorry _Mary_! I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you and Rose as friends. But now you can forget it!" I feigned anger, pouting. Rose wrapped her arms around me.

"Awww Bells, you know we love you really! Look at what you've done for us! Now come on, we need to write the list!" She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, it's six am and we're only awake because Alice thought it would be fun to mess with my guitar and plugged it into the amp!" I glared at Alice. She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Fine! But only cause you're my best friends." Alice squealed and went back to her notepad.

"Okay, we were at number…oh! Only one left! Number thirty two, _find our happily ever after_." I let out a sigh. I knew I wasn't meant to have a happily ever after. I didn't deserve one. Not after what I had done. A thump against the door pulled me out of my self pity.

_**Edward **__**Masen**_

"Emmett! Bring the suitcases!" My best friend Jasper yelled down the stairs. I chuckled as I heard Emmett cussing under his breath. We were on the fifth floor and Jasper and I had chosen to leave all the stuff with Emmett. I stumbled through the door, clutching the box of CDs for dear life. I heard a loud thump and some more cursing.

"What are you doing to our door, you freakishly muscled moron?!" I heard a soprano voice screeching outside in the hall.

"I…I didn't mean to…aah! Jasper, Edward! A midget is attacking me!" Emmett yelled, sounding quite panicked. Laughing quietly to myself, I went out into the hall to see the most amusing thing I'd ever seen. A girl no taller than five feet was on Emmett's back, thumping him on the head. I looked toward Jasper who was clutching the stair banister

"Edward!" he shouted "Help me! Ow!" I pulled the girl off his back, having to restrain her arms. A blonde woman came out of the apartment opposite ours. She spotted me restraining her roommate and began to scream.

"Rape! Murder! Theft! Bella! We need your ninja skills!" I opened my mouth to tell her that we didn't mean any harm but a brown and blue blur shot towards me, effectively freeing her friend and pinning me to the ground. I struggled angrily against my attacker. I looked up at her face and stopped moving immediately. She was beautiful. Her hair was mahogany coloured waves that flowed freely down her back, acting as a curtain between us and the rest of the world. Her skin was pale, her cheeks flushed slightly pink. Her lips were full and red. But her eyes drew me in the most. They were a gorgeous chocolate brown, framed by dark lashes. She seemed to have noticed my staring and flushed even more.

"What are you staring at?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. I smirked at her.

"You. Not that I have a choice due to the fact you have me pinned to the ground"

"Well, you shouldn't try to attack my friends should you Mr…?" She tilted her head questioningly.

"Masen. Edward Masen. Now could you please get off me Miss…?" I mimicked her gesture.

"Swan. Bella Swan. And I will, as soon as you promise to apologise to Alice and Rose" Those must be her two friends. I nodded and she rolled off of me and onto the ground. I found I missed the warmth from her body. I quickly shook my head to get rid of that thought. I held out my hand to the two women. The short girl grabbed it and shook it energetically.

"Hi! Alice Brandon, sorry about jumping on your ogre friend, he was being loud." God, this girl as like a walking, talking ball of caffeine. The blonde haired girl turned to me. She was stunningly beautiful but, in my opinion, she couldn't hold a candle to Bella.

"Rosalie Hale. I'm sorry I accused you all of being rapists slash murderers slash thieves." I chuckled along with everyone else.

"I'm sure in time we'll come to forgive you." Jasper coughed lightly and I suddenly remembered he and Emmett were still nameless. I nodded so slightly I didn't know if he'd caught it at first. But then he grinned and turned to Alice.

"Jasper Whitlock, pleased to make your acquaintance." He picked up Alice's tiny hand and kissed it. I saw Bella raise her eyebrows and Rosalie sniggered. Emmett snapped out of his gawking to step in her direction.

"Emmett McCarty. I don't do hand kisses…it's too Southern. And also, I prefer grizzly bear. I am much too handsome to be an ogre." Emmett grinned at Rosalie as she giggled. He loved to have an audience. Bella moved closer to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about using my mad ninja skills on you" She sounded sincere but there was a small smirk on her face as she said it.

_Two can play at that game_, I thought.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me anyway, the skills wouldn't come in handy during hand to hand combat with me so…" I smiled at her. She gasped quietly before glaring at me.

"Are you saying that you could take me in a fight? What gives you the right to say that?" Her hands were planted on her hips and she tossed her hair as she spoke.

_Wow…when she's angry she's…wow._

"You don't want to fight her Edward!" Alice called over. I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously don't. Mike Newton keeps bothering her and every time he goes away with at least two obvious injuries!" My eyebrows shot up further and I looked questioningly at Bella. She was staring at the floor now.

"You'd think after I knocked his tooth out he'd get the message I didn't want to sleep with him…" I heard her mutter.

"He's sexually harassing you?"

"You could say that. But you could also call you guys keeping us out here in the freezing corridor in only our pajamas harassment too." I looked down to see she was indeed only wearing little blue pajamas. I was about to respond when Alice suddenly yelled.

"Bella! Rose! Talk!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Alice, we're a little busy, unless you hadn't noticed!"

"It's regarding item one on the…you know!" Apparently this meant something to Bella and Rosalie because they immediately moved to where Alice was, shooed Jasper away and began to talk quietly.

"I think I'm in love" Jasper stated in a faraway voice.

"If you value your life, you had better not be talking about Rose" Emmett actually sounded menacing.

"Or Bella" I added. Jasper looked at us like we were insane.

"I'm talking about Alice you morons! She's so sweet, and caring, and funny, and hyper, and pretty, so so pretty…" He trailed off, staring off into space. . Emmett slapped him on the arm.

"Dude, you sound like such a girl. Suck it up!" Emmett teased. I laughed.

"Coming from the guy who just _slapped _him?" They both turned to me.

"Don't think we haven't seen you making goo goo eyes at Bella. If you're going to stare you could at least be subtle!" I was embarrassed, was my admiration of Bella that obvious?

"Oh _boys_!" Alice, Bella and Rose called. We practically scrambled over each other to get to them. The girls looked at each other and pushed Bella forward. She glared at them and turned to us.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to come to our coffee party tonight?" Jasper and Emmett looked just as confused as I felt.

"Uh…what's a coffee party?"

"It's a party where everyone drinks lots of coffee and has lots of coffee cake and basically gets freakishly high on caffeine!" Alice said excitedly. I was sure she was already on a few cups of coffee, what would she be like after this?

"Is it safe to have this party with Alice? She won't combust or anything will she?" I whispered to Bella. She moved closer to me to whisper back and I was stunned by her scent. It was the most intoxicating thing I had ever smelt. A glorious concoction of strawberries and flowers.

"Edward?" Apparently I had missed her response to my query.

"Pardon?" She smiled at me.

"I said, no it isn't safe for her to be around the faint hearted when she's in that state." I grinned back at her and she gasped again. Did I have something in my teeth? How could I check without her noticing?

"Isabella Marie Swan get your flirty little butt down here _right_ now!" She blushed at the use of her full name. I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Until later then Miss Swan" I walked to my apartment, grinning all over my face.

---Twelve Hours Later---

_**Bella Swan**_

You'd think twelve hours would be enough to find something to distract me from the Adonis that is Edward Masen. You think wrong. He'd been on my mind since the moment I first laid eyes on him. Pinning a guy to the ground with your ninja skills when you think he's attacking your best friends isn't the best way to make a good first impression but I think it worked.

"Stop thinking about the Edward you silly girl! You have to help me figure out how to go about staging our first coffee party!" Alice was running about like a fully charged Energiser bunny on sugar. It was actually quite frightening.

"Ali, calm down, it can't be that hard. Are we fully stocked on coffee?" This was a pointless question and I knew it. Alice would never let the coffee supplies go down.

"Yep. Espresso, Mocha, Latte and old fashioned filter. Full canisters of each." Rose laughed heartily.

"God Alice, did you break into Starbucks? I wonder if Emmett likes coffee. Do you think he does? Oh my God what if he doesn't? What if he just thinks we're weirdos?" Now I was really scared. Rosalie, the epitome of beauty, was freaking out over a guy. I grabbed both of their wrists and shoved them onto the couch.

"Listen. You are two very attractive women who don't need men to complete them" Alice snorted. I glared at her and carried on. "It is incredibly obvious that Jasper and Emmett _do _like you. Now go out there, put on good music, and let's get this show on the road ladies!" I commanded. They both looked at me, stunned. I'm not usually that assertive.

"Confident. I like that in a woman." I froze as a velvety voice caressed my ear. I turned and looked up into beautiful green eyes. I don't know how long we stayed like that until a loud booming voice broke me from my trance.

"We come bearing gifts! Eddie, stop staring at Bella and help unpack the caffeinated donations!"

"For the last time Emmett, my name is _Edward_." Edward practically growled. I found it disturbingly attractive. I looked past Edward to see Alice embracing Jasper while looking predatorily at the bag Emmett was holding.

"Guys…why is there no music playing?" I asked. This wasn't a party if there was no music!

"We were afraid of what would happen if we went near your stereo Bells. Last time Alice put a hand on it, you locked her out!" Rose said jokingly. Edward turned to me, laughing.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"She had chocolaty fingers…" I mumbled as I stalked toward my stereo. I stuck in the first CD my hands touched and walked away. I stopped as soon as I heard the guitar intro. Damn! I was going to be in trouble if Alice and Rose…

"Bella! This had better not be what I think it is!" Alice and Rosalie screeched together. I sprinted to the CD player, quickly switching the CDs around. The Plain White T's started echoing around the room.

"What did you think it was?" I tried to act innocent as their eyes bore into me accusingly.

"Hey I love this song!" Jasper suddenly cheered. I let out a long breath, silently remembering I owed Jasper my life.

_This is right where we belong, turn up the music, oh oh oh oh oh_

Two hours later, the entire room was like a walk in Starbucks. Coffee cake lay discarded on the floor and we were dancing around like crazy people. Alice picked up a mug and raised it into the air shakily.

"I would like to propose a toast" she began and then started to giggle. "To old friends and new!" She proceeded to chug the coffee down and wiped her mouth. If I were in any state to think, I would take the mug away. But I wasn't. Seven cups of coffee will do that to you.

"Old friends and new!" We toasted as we collapsed to the ground, spilling our beverages as we did so. Emmett began to wave his arms around wildly. I clutched Edward's arm.

"The big ogre man is scaring me! Protect me!" I buried myself into his side. He breathed in sharply. I looked up at him questioningly only to be met by his breathtaking crooked smile.

"The big ogre man suggests a game of Spin The Bottle!" Emmett stated, grinning evilly. That sobered me up plenty.

"Umm…we don't have a bottle. Sorry Em!" I tried to act like I wasn't scared to death. Rose went to the kitchen and came back carrying a bottle of beer. She crack it open quickly and chugged it down.

"Wow…" Emmett muttered staring at her wide-eyed. She grinned.

"There. Bottle ready and waiting cap'n!" She handed it to Alice who spun it quickly. It slowed to an agonising pace before finally pointing at…

"Ah, Bella! This should be fun!"

Oh joy.

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taking a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

_Our Time Now - Plain White T's_

**What'd you think? Hit or miss? It doesn't really matter since I'm writing the next chapter anyway but still. I like to know! Be easy on me, this is my first fan fic!**

**Scary-Little-Pixie =]**


	2. She's So Lovely

**Chapter two chapter two chapter twooo! Here it goes =)**

_**Two: Play Spin The Bottle with hot guys**_

_**Bella Swan**_

Oh joy. There was a reason no-one played this game anymore. To spare the humiliation of people like me. Alice grinned evilly as the bottle spun round the circle. It slowed and pointed to...

"Oh come on! Why?" I yelled.

"Bella, it won't be that bad. We're all friends here" Emmett replied, crossing the circle briskly. I puckered my lips reluctantly. Then I felt something hot and wet touch them and I jumped back, landing in Edward's lap.

"Did you just _lick _me?!" I squealed, wiping my mouth furiously.

"Okay!" Edward announced, clapping his hands together. "I think that's enough of that!"

"Someone's jealous" Emmett whispered loudly to Rose. Edward shot him a glare, standing up and brushing down his jeans.

"You're going?!" Alice wailed, pouting at Jasper. "But we haven't played Seven Minutes In Heaven yet!" He grinned at her, but glanced at Edward questioningly..

"Jasper. Emmett. You know we all have work tomorrow. Do you _really _want to face Lauren in the morning if we all sleep in?"

_Wow. _I thought. _He's hot when he's all firm._

"I guess you're right Edward. Come on Jazz, let's blow this coffee house." Emmett said, his shoulders drooping. He shot one last longing glance at Rose before trailing out of the door. Jasper gave Alice a defeated look before kissing her hand and following Emmett. I turned to Edward.

"So...goodbye." I waved awkwardly. He chuckled softly and swept a stray hair from my face.

"Goodbye for now beautiful Bella" He whispered. I closed my eyes as his had brushed my cheek. When I opened them again, he was gone. I looked at Rose and Alice, wide eyed. They looked back with similar expressions. It was Alice who spoke first.

"Do you think I should marry him tomorrow or Thursday?"

_**Edward Masen**_

I shut the door behind me, leaning on it and sighing.

"Dude you look like a girl after her first kiss." Jasper laughed, putting away the coffee.

"Yeah, man up!" Emmett yelled from the bathroom. I suddenly remembered that I had business with him. I wandered into the bathroom, grinning evilly at my brother.

"So Emmett. Licking Bella's lips. A bit...oh what's the phrase..._freaking stupid_ wasn't it?!" I thumped him round the head, causing his toothbrush to fly into the toilet.

"Why, bro, why?" Emmett yelled, looking at the toilet in despair. I laughed loudly.

"Because. You don't have permission to lick her lips. I do. Well, not yet. But I will."

"You wanna bet on that brother?" I smiled, I could never turn down a challenge.

"Okay. I bet that by Valentines Day, Bella will be in love with me. If she is, you have to do the Macarena, in Time Square, butt naked." Emmett looked horrified but quickly shook it off.

"Fine. And if she doesn't, you have to do it. Deal?" I was about to shake his hand when the two voices started yelling at me.

_Edward. Come on. Don't do this, if Bella finds out she'll be so mad._

**But she won't find out because you'll win. And Emmett will look like such a fool!**

_Okay, let's say you do win the bet. Let's say Bella does fall in love with you. What kind of relationship will it be if you only pursue her because you want your brother to look stupid?_

**If she loves you she'll understand?**

"Actually, forget it Em. Think of how it'll look to Bella. I can't do that."Emmett looked stunned.

"Wow. That's the first time you have turned down a bet. You must really like her" Jasper's voice came from the doorway. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah. I do"

"Not half as much as I like Rose" Emmett said smugly.

"And not a tenth as much as I like Alice"

"We're whipped. And we've only known them for twelve hours."

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes them hips_

_I love the way she makes me drool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

_She's So Lovely – Scouting For Girls_

**So...? Thoughts? Opinions? Reviews? Cookies? **

**Just so you know, Edward isn't crazy or anything. He just has like a little angel and devil voice. Imagine Edward as a devil. Wow...**

**I'm so sorry I took months to update. It's just so hectic with my life right now. I've had loads of work to do, there was a fabric mishap, and I wanted to spend some time with my friends which I haven't done in ages.**

**Okay love you so much, love you more if you review!**

**Lena xox**


End file.
